Taxi Story
by JeseeD
Summary: One shot: Callie and Arizona, both at both ends of the social classes coincide in a taxi at night... Based on a song by Ricardo Arjona 'Historia de Taxi'. Give it a chance!


**Hope you like :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Taxi Story<strong>

It was ten o'clock night, I was piloting my nave, my taxi was a Volkswagen the year 68. The almost cold autumn night reminded me loneliness and tranquility that only at night I can have. It was one of those days where there was bad passage, suddenly far away in a secluded corner and in low light, the sequins of a dress made me stop.

It was a gorgeous brunette wearing miniskirt with plunging neckline on her back just getting glory. Her brown eyes connected with mine and I could feel my breath is hooked to this beauty that I have had the pleasure of getting to see tonight.

Without saying a word, she went to my cab, while by the rearview I looked a black tear rolled down her cheek. But I was actually thinking "See that calf!" ... I saw a little more.

It were ten forty, I drove aimlessly, when she broke the silence.

She said, "My name is Callie." As she crossed her leg. She took a strange cigarette, those that kind make you laugh. I offered fire with my trembling hand.

"I'm Arizona." Then I asked "For whom are you crying?." Wanting to know just a little more about the mysterious brunette.

And she said, "For a guy who believe that by being rich, can come and cheat me."

"Don't fall for love, you must overcome." I said, "And you have a server here, if what you want is revenge." And she smiled at me…

She was dazzling me with her beauty, her beautiful smile, while I thought to myself. What is it that makes a taxi driver seducing life? What is it that makes a taxi driver building a wound? What is it that makes a taxi driver in front of a lady? What is it that makes a taxi driver with dreams bed? ... I kept asking me.

"I saw him hugging and kissing a humble chick. She's very simple class,

I know by her clothes. "

She smiled at me in the mirror and sat aside. I was stupefied, with the tarnished mirror.

She said, "Turn on the corner, we'll go to my house. After a couple tequilas, we'll see what happens."

I did as she asked me and when we entered her huge and distinguished house, her lips were on mine, sucking hard on my lips. I was tasting her mouth when she broke the passionate kiss, taking my hand and pulling me to her living-room.

She took off her red high heels, while she was unbuttoning sexy sequined black dress, leaving me with the jaw to the floor and practically drooling at the sight of her in tiny set of black lace underwear and a leer in her face, pleased by my reaction.

She takes my hand again when I'm apparently stapled to the floor, then put it on her own waist, allowing me to revel in the softness of her skin, recorded in my memory the contrast of her caramel skin with my pale and trembling hands.

"You're beautiful." I told her when my blue eyes connected with piercing brown. She smiled again before returning to kiss me slowly while her right hand tangled in my blond hair to the base of my neck, bringing our bodies closely.

The kiss quickly gets out of control when I feel her tongue brushing my low lip forcefully demanding permission. I concede very easily.

As we continue kissing, I fumble in her back the bra clasp, desperately trying to restrain myself, so I don't frighten her. She separated from me and smiled.

"Front clasp." She said in a needed and breathless whisper.

She then proceeds to take my worn white shirt with my cheap bra before reconnecting our mouths and bodies aggressively.

I will never forget the feeling of our breasts rubbing together, her perfect boobs pressed with mine and her warm and smooth skin with mine.

I can feel Callie's tongue ravaging my mouth as her hands unzipping the belt of my jeans, she get my pants down to my ankles with my black boxer, then I kick them aside.

Right now I'm completely naked and exposed to the goddess in front me. I walk with my hands her curvy body when I start to kiss her neck hardly, sucking her pulse.

The only thing that is with us and is a witness, is the Persian carpet where we stand and the fireplace next to us, that gives us warmth, while attenuating the light in the room.

When my hand slowly crawls on her stomach, then her belly and then her golden kingdom and I can feel her extensive moisture and aroused core in the palm of my hand, I find myself already addicted to this woman in front of me, addicted to her smell, her eyes, her smile, her lips, her arms wrapped around my neck and her tongue down my throat.

Why to describe what we did on the carpet, if you just summarize that I kissed up her shade and a little bit more ...

Now here huddled on the carpet with her head buried on my neck while I stroke her long black hair with my fingers, I say ...

"Don't feel so alone. I suffer too, even when is not the same thing. My wife and my schedule, have opened an abyss." She raises her head to look at me. "How we suffer as both sides of the classes!" She gives me a sad look, but says nothing "You suffer in your mansion, I suffer in the suburbs."

For a few minutes nobody said anything, just sharing the moment and after a while, she broke the silence again.

She said, "Come with me, so he can know that I'm not alone." She made her hair in a queue and then we went to the bar where they were.

We entered the bar holding hands, she smiled as I kissed her cheek. We actually saw him just hugging a chick.

Look how big the destination is and this city is small.

It was my wife!

As I look at my wife laughing and kissing the handsome blond green eyed man, I still do to myself the same questions ... What is it that makes a taxi driver seducing life? What is it that makes a taxi driver building a wound? What is it that makes a taxi driver when a gentleman coincides with my wife in time and attention? ...

I left the bar with my hand still gripped with Callie's and from that night they play to cheat us.

They see to each other in the same bar...

_And the brunette, stop the taxi, always at ten in the same place…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>All mistakes are mine<strong>_

_**AN: B**_**_ased on a song by Ricardo Arjona 'Historia de Taxi' just with a few arrangements. watch?v=-apU2sviHCM_**


End file.
